


i hate my friends

by Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff



Category: cereal - Fandom
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff/pseuds/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff
Summary: i- so- basically its cereal smut. its an orgy amongst cereals. theres- i didnt know how to tag it bc its not like its anal sex, cereals dont have anus'... ani? Butts. i dont know. my friends told me to write this forever ago and i still havent as of May 21st 2020 10:54 PM CST, they asked me to March 24th.please,,, dont read this. i havent even written the actual fic yet but i know its bad
Relationships: cheerios/chex mix, cheerios/everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: how did i get here?





	i hate my friends

Meganlovania: ok so that essay on cereal and milk ended up being 524 words long  
Meganlovania: i’d share it but y’know. Language  
Meganlovania: and i’m too lazy to translate it rn  
TJ’s Favorite Fanboy: I just got confused bc you said you were writing smut earlier and I saw what you just said about the cereal and milk  
TJ’s Favorite Fanboy: God help me  
Melz AMEITPAN RIGHTS BABEY: ……….……….……….  
Meganlovania: oh god  
Melz AMEITAPAN RIGHTS BABEY: milk fic part 2 electric boogaloo  
Meganlovania: listen i am under no circumstance writing cereal smut  
Melz AMEITAPAN RIGHTS BABEY: under no circumstances?  
Professional Bad Influence: ill write it  
Meganlovania: Melz is that a threat  
Melz AMEITAPAN RIGHTS BABEY: wRITE IT WRITE IT  
Professional Bad Influence: sigh  
Professional Bad Influence: opens new google doc  
Professional Bad Influence: ok so, whats happening in the cereal smut  
Professional Bad Influence: its gonna be a crack fic obviously  
TJ’s Favorite Fanboy: Someone’s getting milk and cereal put in their asshole  
Professional Bad Influence: also ive never written smut so this is gonna be wild  
Melz AMEITAPAN RIGHTS BABEY: fGDHJFUTYRHSRG  
TJ’s Favorite Fanboy: Someone in a server I’m in sent a gif of that once  
Meganlovania: i mean are you writing people with a cereal kink or the literal cereal getting off from milk being poured on it  
TJ’s Favorite Fanboy: I still have it if you need a reference  
Melz AMEITAPAN RIGHTS BABEY: oh god.  
Professional Bad Influence: milk and cereal are fucking  
Professional Bad Influence: or  
Professional Bad Influence: two different cereals are fucking  
TJ’s Favorite Fanboy: I have seen thing I wish I didn’t see  
Meganlovania: bits of cereal are fucking and the milk is the lube  
Professional Dad Influence: cheerios are definitely one of the cereals  
Meganlovania: cheerios yeah  
Melz AMEITAPAN RIGHTS BABEY: GHTRGRD  
TJ’s Favorite Fanboy: Cocoa Puffs x Resees  
Melz AMEITAPAN RIGHTS BABEY: rice crispies?  
Professional Bad Influence: cheerios is a bottom  
𝔸𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕔 𝔾𝕠𝕠𝕤𝕖: no not rice krispies  
TJ’s Favorite Fanboy: Cheerios x the lucky charms guy  
Melz AMEITPAN RIGHTS BABEY: idk im not sure whats a pokey cereal  
𝔸𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕔 𝔾𝕠𝕠𝕤𝕖: what about chex mix  
Professional Bad Influence: whats a dick cereal  
Meganlovania: DICK CEREAL  
𝔸𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕔 𝔾𝕠𝕠𝕤𝕖: uhhhh lemme look up-  
Melz AMEITAPAN RIGHTS BABEY: CHEX MIX ISNT CEREAL YOU UNCULTURED SWINE  
Professional Bad Influence: this entire conversation is cursed  
Meganlovania: obviously  
Professional Bad Influence: im tempted to just make this conversation the first chapter of the fic  
TJ’s Favorite Fanboy: Yes  
TJ’s Favorite Fanboy: Do that

*several weeks later bc im a shit writer*  
(TJs favorite fanboy is now Trell's Private Militia, Goose is now Elder Horny Duck)

Professional Bad Influence: @Friendly Neighborhood Asexual wanna help me write cereal smut  
Friendly Neighborhood Asexual: i absolutely do not  
Trell's Private Militia: yes you absolutely do  
Professional Bad Influence: cheerios is the bottom, i still dont have a top nobody gave ideas  
Friendly Neighborhood Asexual: vete al mierda  
Professional Bad Influence: una tarjeta inversa  
Friendly Neighborhood Asexual: what if it was an orgy  
Trell's Private Militia: it should be an orgy  
Professional Bad Influence: okie its an orgy now  
Elder Horny Duck: unrequited love between cheerios and chex mix  
Friendly Neighborhood Asexual: im voting Reese's Puffs into the mix  
Professional Bad Influence: just so it's reestablished, the lube in this fic is milk  
Trell's Private Militia: wait  
Professional Bad Influence: what do cereals cum  
Trell's Private Militia: what would the cum be  
Professional Bad Influence: our minds are one  
Friendly Neighborhood Asexual: also milk  
Professional Bad Influence: the frosted flakes frosting  
Friendly Neighborhood Asexual: ok then  
Professional Bad Influence: frosted flakes are just cornflakes that had a good night out

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
